Memorias de una gatomon
by charly amethyst rios
Summary: "Siempre supe que estaba esperando a alguien". Los sentimientos, pensamientos e ilusiones que tiene una joven gatomon que ha tenido una dificil vida hasta que encontro a la luz que ella siempre buscaba
1. Chapter 1

**MEMORIAS DE UNA GATOMON:**

**CAPITULO UNO**

**GENNAI:**

**(Esta en un laboratorio cos sus otras copias terminando de hacer un invento que ayudaria a los futuros niños elegidos)**

**-Ya terminaron de analizar la informacion recogida-pregunte**

**-ya terminamos ahora solo tenemos que terminar los dispocitivos para potenciarla-me contesto una de mis copias**

**Despues de unos dias terminamos ahora solo era cuestion de interpretar la profecia y esperar a que llegaran los dichosos " niños elegidos"**

**entoces paso lo peor llego piedmon al castillo e intento llevarse los digihuevos de los elegidos pero yo se lo impedi y escape. cuando estava sobrevolando el continente server sin yo darme cuenta se me cayo el digihuevo del niño elegido de la luz, tiempo despues me entere de este suceso.**

**SNOWBOTAMON:**

**pasaron muchos años y de repente nacio en el continente server un snowbotamon.**

**(conversacion interna de snowbotamon) -estaba sobre la nieve ****fria (para mi eso no era inconveniente ya que desde antes que saliera ****de mi digihuvo me gustaba mucho el frio) y estaba sola, sabia que tenia que tenia que espear a alguien por que por una extraña razon yo podia escuchar antes de salir de mi digihuevo.**

**Asi que me quede a esperar a este alguien, fui a conseguir algunas bayas de un arbusto cercano, consegui agua y construi ****una casa cercana a un arbol con mi ataque de cristales termine de comer y fui a dormir un poco.**


	2. Snowbotamon, Babamon y el extraño angel

Snowbotamon:

Ya había amanecido y hacía mucho calor, el cual había derretido mi madriguera así que empecé a escarbar un túnel y lo congele.

Escarbe una cueva subterránea congelada y me dispuse a encontrar más comida cuando iba haciendo una salida a mi madriguera me percate de que había otro túnel que conectaba a otra cueva y fui a investigar. Conforme más me acercaba se oían voces diciendo algo que no entendía muy bien. Las únicas frases que entendí fueron:

-El amo myotismon quiere los digihuevos de los elegidos, nume – además de:-capturen a los digimons recién nacidos, nume.

Al oír esto me asuste un poco, pues yo acababa de nacer así que trate de esconderme. Decidí que ya no podría estar viviendo en los lugares con mucha sombra, porque me había dicho un poyomon que me escondiera en lugares soleados para evitar a los nunemons en ese momento no sabía porque me lo había sugerido.

Pero yo sabía que no debía de abandonar ese lugar porque si me iba la persona a la que esperaba no me iba a encontrar así que decidí destruir la madriguera que construí e intentar esconderme en un árbol cercano, no podía trepar muy bien pero por fin alcance la rama más alta, lo bueno era que cuando la alcance me entere de dos cosas: la primera fue que era un árbol de bayas, que me gustaban mucho ,y la otra era que ya no era una simple snowbotamon si no una nyaramon. Esto último fue de mi agrado porque así podría bajar a buscar comida pues ya no era un bebe digimon si no que era un digimon en etapa de entrenamiento. Así que enterándome de esto baje a borrar las evidencias de que había nacido ahí.

Cuando llegue al lugar exacto donde había nacido, por primera vez note que el cascaron de mi digihuevos tenía un aparato extraño, de repente empezó a brillar me acerque a él y cuando lo toque me dieron ganas de aventarlo (**nota del autor: le dieron ganas de aventarlo no porque le dio miedo o frustración si no de deseo y esperanza**).

Lo empecé a lanzar hacia el cielo trate de impulsarlo, dándole colazos, cuando por fin no lo pude ver regrese en sí, vi que mi cascaron tenía otro dispositivo raro pero este no empezó a brillar así que lo retire y empecé a destruir mi cascaron de repente salí para tirar los restos de mi cascaron en la aldea cercana vi que venían unos murciélagos me escondí porque sabía que no era un buen digimon el que venía, de repente vi a un pequeño digimon que decía " encontré un dispositivo sagrado, esto le gustara mucho al señor myotismon" y desapareció.

Cuando se fue entendí que ese artefacto lo hubiera guardado, pero como ya no podía hacer nada me dirigí a la aldea pensando en que eran esas cosas, cuando llegue vi que la aldea estaba casi abandonada, los únicos digimons que habían era un grupo de pagumon y gazimon, una witchmon y una ángel digimon que no reconocí pero que lucía muy hermosa que vestía una vestimenta algo extraña además de tener un anillo en su tobillo. De pronto me di cuenta de que me estaba viendo un nunemon desde la colina así que decidí correr a esconderme de pronto sentí que alguien me agarraba y me decía que no estaba segura aquí.

Antes de que me diera la vuelta para ver quién me hablaba, me tomo y nos fuimos volando hacia el horizonte. Cuando me acostumbre a la altura me fije que estaba volando con witchmon y nos seguía de cerca la ángel que había visto antes. Cuando aterrizamos vi una gran cueva en la que entramos y antes de que preguntara donde estábamos witchmon hablo:

-Disculpa por llevarte sin explicarte-dijo- nuestra líder babamon te lo explicara.

Mientras me decía esto me llevo por un sendero en el que al final se encontraba un tipo de cuarto de reuniones. Cuando llegamos witchmon toco a la puerta:

-pase- contesto una voz y cuando entramos vi que era una digimon con apariencia de anciana-witchmon deja a nyaramon y regresa para darte nuevas instrucciones

-Está bien babamon-dijo witchmon y se retiro

-Bueno querida nyaramon esta cueva ha sido agrandada por witchmon y es el cuartel de la resistencia que lucha contra los dark masters y myotismon- dijo babamon- te trajimos aquí porque tú eres un digimon elegido-dijo y yo no entendí- eres uno de los ocho digimons elegidos que ayudaran a traer la felicidad que nos han quitado los dark master hasta el digimundo como sabrás los sirvientes de myotismon han empezado a buscar a digimons recién nacidos…

-Pero yo ya no soy un digimon en etapa bebe- le rectifique a babamon

-eso es cierto querida, pero ya saben cuáles son los 8 digimons elegidos así que decidieron a presar a las líneas evolutivas de estos-dijo-por ejemplo apresaron a todos los poyomon, tokomon y patamon porque saben que esa es la línea evolutiva de uno de los 8 digimons elegidos. Así que le pedí a witchmon que te transformara en tu forma campeón forma virus o datos- entonces se escucho que tocaron la puerta tres veces-pase-dijo babamon y entro witchmon con 5 nunemons

- Babamon, encontré a estos husmeando alrededor de la cueva. ¿Qué hago con ellos?- dijo witchmon mostrándoles sus garras a los nunemon

-no te preocupes luego nos encargaremos de ellos-dijo- mientras haz el hechizo que te pedí

-Está bien-contesto**- WAMAMA CAMBIOS FORMUS DE PON**- cuando dijo esto sentí una rara sensación entonces babamon me dijo

-Listo ahora tienes que ir con arukenimon a entrenar-dijo


End file.
